As a conventional method for recycling a laminated glass, there is a method in which a glass plate in the laminated glass is crushed and this crushed glass plate is immersed in water or water containing a surfactant for several hours to several days, and thereby an interlayer film is swollen to reduce adhesive strength between the interlayer film and the glass plate, thereby separating the interlayer film and the glass plate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-247752).
However, according to the above-mentioned separation method, an interlayer film is swollen and deterioration due to hydrolysis and the like progresses, and therefore, the interlayer film could not be collected in a recyclable condition.
Further, treatment time until the interlayer film and the crushed glass plate can be easily separated is a long period of time as several hours to several days in the above-mentioned separation method, and thus there is a problem that the method is not economically preferable.
An object of the present invention is to provide an interlayer film separation method capable of separating an interlayer film and glass plates for a short period of time and collecting the separated interlayer film in a recyclable condition.